Miss Lopez and I
by MrsRyuichiRivera
Summary: The previous Sex Education teacher has been fired for being a pedophile and the new teacher is someone who I think should be my unicorn. Rated M for later chapters. Mistakes are all mine. Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone (: This is my first fanfic ever done, so please R&R this because I really wish that I write this to the best I can! (: Also I want to thank my best friend who painstakingly helped me to improve my story greatly. Oh oh and I'm in need of a beta reader, anyone up for it please PM me! (:**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Not affiliated or related to Glee or the characters involved.**

* * *

_Miss Lopez and I_

_Chapter 1 – Meeting Miss Lopez for the first time _

I strolled into class; walls still the same faded shade of white and a fucking nasty odor still permitting the room. Many things remained the same even though it had been quite a weeks since school started again. I quickly slid into my seat beside Mercedes before starting a conversation with her about tampons and period stains.

Just plain annoying.

Anyway, I continued with my usual routine, not noticing the silhouette of a petite woman quietly slip into the classroom.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat softly. I whipped my head around, eager to take a peek at who had the audacity to actually try to command our attention. What I saw made my eyes widen and almost making my jaw drop.

She was the prettiest lady I've ever seen. Dark, mysterious eyes. Wavy black hair cascaded down her back as she averted her eyes slightly. She was wearing an office blouse which had some buttons unbuttoned, showing off a little cleavage. She matched it off with a tight slightly touching the-kneecap-length pencil skirt and matched off with a pair of black pumps. The entire class was staring at her now. The lady looked up again and gave us a 100-watt smile.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times before leaning towards my other seat partner, Kurt. Placing my lips close to his ear, I whispered, "Who's the new teacher?" Kurt gave a snort, before sneering, "Some girly gal named Santana Lopez."

"Good afternoon class," she began in a raspy voice.

"My name is Ms Santana Lopez, you all can call me Ms Lopez, and I'll be your new Sex Education teacher because the last one was fired for being a pedophile."

Damn that voice keeps lingering in my head even after school and even when I was back home. She's made me pretty crazy for her. I knew, deep in my heart, when I met her, she was the unicorn I had been looking for all this time.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but I hope you all can wait till I finish my examinations cause currently it is my examinations period! So please hang on for awhile till I'm done with examinations and we can start we regular updating of **_**Miss Lopez and I**_**! Please R&R (: And till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello people, I'm back ;) Just taking a break from studying. Heheh :p How's everybody? Doing fine? (: So yes, I'm thinking of a POV style kind of story so it's easier for everyone to understand how they really feel for one another even though I bet they will be all lovely dovey in this story :p So this is going to be Santana's POV, I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter, I'll try to make it as long as possible! (: Also, thanks for the review and faving it and following this story and stuff. Even though I still don't get how works. Please continue to R&R this story and favourite this! (: - MrsRyuichiRivera**

* * *

_Chapter 2 – Brittany S. Pierce (Santana's POV)_

It has been such a long time since I've stepped into McKinley High. I was once a student here years back, being the co-captain of the Cheerios and being annoyed by that mother fucking Sue calling me Sandbags and shit.

_Hello, my boobs are definitely real._

Okay, Santana, keep focused. You're back as a badass and fucking hot Sex Education because the previous old man got fired for being a pedophile. Ew, gross. I groan inwardly and fight the urge to plant my face onto the wall in front of me. Horny eighteen-year-old teenagers. Lovely. But I have to count myself lucky that Figgins decided to give me the job when I desperately needed one. So now I have to keep it real, and teach these teens all about not going around fucking one another if they are underage.

I arrive at the door of my class room and take in a deep breath.

"Let's do this shit." I mutter under my breath and enter the classroom. The whole class was acting like a bunch of wild monkeys. But there was someone who caught my eye. She had blond hair tied up into a high ponytail, with light bluish-green eyes. She had some really unnoticeable freckles on her pretty fair skin but still my sharp eyes spotted them. She looked like a motherfucking angel. Fuck, am I falling for her hard?

Yes, if you all need to know, I'm a lesbian and I'm proud of it. The only relationship I had with a girl was quite some time back, her name was Shay. But well she was being such a stuck up and snotty little bitch so I decided to break up with her.

"Ahem." I cough, calling their attention to me. The girl turns around. Fuck, she was beautiful. I notice the slight widening of her eyes and the slackness of her jaw. Gosh, I'm already starting to be captivated by her good looks.

She looked like an angel who was sent down by God.

"Good afternoon class, my name is Ms Santana Lopez, you all can call me Ms Lopez, and I'll be your new Sex Education teacher because the last one was fired for being a pedophile." I start.

Introductions over, I kick off the class with some shitty basic knowledge of sex and shit. Like really, why is there such a programme for senior high students? I ought to question Figgins about this one day. Maybe not, it might put my job in danger. I sigh softly. So after teaching them some basic knowledge on the topic, I looked at them. I notice that some of the boys had faces that were all beet red and flustered. Really, one look and I could tell that all of them are horny as fuck, only Puck could act as if he wasn't. Even though most of the time he just goes to the toilet every few hours just to jerk off. Ugh.

I give out worksheets for them to do. It was like an introductory thing, for me to know them better. They were supposed to draw how they think they look like, their name, age and something about them.

A few moments later, the school bell rang, signalling the end of lesson."Class, as you all leave the classroom; please leave the worksheet on my desk!" Using a firm tone, I instruct them.

Everybody was rushing out, except for that blond girl who seemed to want to be the last to leave. As everyone was almost gone, she stood up, walked towards me, handing me her worksheet and winked. With a graceful turn, she quickly sashayed off, hips swaying softly.

I looked at her worksheet.

"Name: Brittany S. Pierce, Age: 18 , Something I like: Unicorns and dancing and Lord Tubbs" with a drawing of her in a cute cartoon way.  
"Who the hell is Lord Tubbs?" I wonder aloud. Then I notice she had scribbled something on the worksheet.

_ you're totally hot, so I'll give you my number, give me a call soon! ;) xx_  
_981-132-444_

Beautiful handwriting. I slump into my chair and push my hair back slightly with a disgruntled groan.

Damn, my angel has already captivated me.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm done with the second chapter! I'm planning for some smut to come really soon, so wait for it you pervs out there ;) I know this chapter might be slightly boring since my best friend and I are drifting further and further from each other since we are both from different schools.): I miss her. Ugh. But nevermind, I hope she comes back to juice up stuff soon. (: So for now please R&R and see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey people I'm back :p Missed me? Hahah :p I'm trying to squeeze in time to write these chapters so please stay tuned with me! (: So yeah, Brittany had given Santana a.k.a Miss Lopez the Sex Education teacher her number, so what's going to happen next? ;) Also I want to thank my good friend and beta Spencer for this :D Ohhh and I'm really have the urge to write a Slave!Santana and Master!Brittany fanfiction story! How do you all think about it? **

**You all can talk to me via my personal twitter too (: PoopingDaraRyu**

**Nothing is mine expect for the story plot. (I wish I could have Heya. :/ )**

* * *

_Chapter 3 – Private time with Miss Lopez (Brittany's POV)_

Today's the second day I'm going to see Miss Lopez. I'm so excited to see her again. I wonder what she is going to wear? Is she going to show some of her sexy cleavage or the shape of her ass or the curves she has? Is she going to tie her hair up or let her hair down again?

The last lesson I had with her, I gave Miss Lopez my number. Even I didn't see that coming. It was like a reflex you know? Like when you are very familiar with a dance number, it's that feeling. And I cannot believe I gave it to her _on a goddamn worksheet_. But oh well at least she has my number now. I grinned at the thought of that.

Finally after a few grueling periods of Mathematics and English Literature, it was time to head to Miss Lopez's class. I'm feeling so happy, that I can touch the clouds. I practically ran into the classroom, wanting to gaze at her for a few minutes before class starts. As I ran in, she was there, sitting down. I grinned. Today she was sooo hot, but when isn't she? She wore dark blue skinny jeans, with a white V neck shirt that shaped her curves. I licked my lips unconsciously. I think she noticed it because she was looking at me with a smirk on her face.

_Ugh damn, she's so hot._

So, lesson started about 5 minutes later after I sat down. Mercedes was talking to Kurt and I about what she wanted to be when she graduate – the same old going to college thing. I was clearly distracted by Miss Lopez, how she swayed her hips and those plump lips of her. I felt utterly refreshed. Until one of her sentences sent me waves and waves of shock.

"From today onwards, I would talk to students personally, one on one. This is to let me know all of you all better and to improve the way I teach sex education to you all. So today, I would like to meet Brittany S. Pierce after school, in my office. Brittany, would you mind that?" Holy unicorns. Did she just say she wanted to meet me after school, _IN HER OFFICE ALONE_?!

"I-I, I wouldn't mind, Miss Lo-Lop-Lopez." I stuttered. Her eyebrows were raised in amusement which then turned into a smirk.

Just as I completed my sentence, the bell rang signaling the end of the second last period of school.

"Well then, Brittany, I will see you in my office later. Class you are dismissed!" She spoke to the class in her usual raspy voice.

God must have really answered my prayers.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, cliffhanger! :p It's okay people, I'm considering a super M rated chapter 4! xD I know you all hate me so much HAHHA. Come on, it's just one more chapter and all of you will get to see an awesome smutty chapter that you all can't resist. Besides, I'm researching as much as I can to write such a chapter since I'm a noob at those. ): So till tomorrow! (:**


	4. Author's Note I

**_Author's Note:_**

Hello everyone, I am so terribly sorry about the delay. But trust me, I'm working on chapter 4 to make it as smutty as possible and making everyone highly aroused as me :p

So please wait a little longer, it is coming out soon, I hope I am able to publish it before Wednesday (GMT +08:00)! I love you all and thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows!

THANKYOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! (:


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone. Today I'm slightly depressed, pretty heartbroken much. I'll explain to you all in the future. But today I decided to muster all my strength and watch the Breakup episode. Really, it made me depressed. But I have more drive to write more chapters for this! After this chapter I'm writing the Slave!Santana and Master!Brittany fanfic. Heheheh :p So enjoy this chapter filled with sex, sex and sex. ;) And thank you Spencer for being my awesome beta! **

**Update: So I saw from one of the reviews that my sex scene was like 'Hot For Professor' by KatyVixen, so I have spoke to her about it realizing it was almost exactly the same, therefore I'm rewriting the sex scene and I hope that this is alright! I promise that I'll keep my writing original and according to my thoughts on the story, so do please stay tuned for more!**

**WARNING: MOST OF THE STORY IS FULL OF SEX. I REPEAT, FULL OF SEX.**

**Nothing is mine expect for the storyline!**

* * *

_Chapter 4 – Private Time with Brittany S. Pierce ( Santana's POV )_

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Ugh, why am I so goddamn excited to see Brittany.

_Hell, it's just a private personal chat about lessons and you're actually getting all fucking horny about it Santana? Really, Santana, calm your titties._

I was chilling in my office after Brittany's sex education class since I didn't have any more classes to teach. I kept imagining how hot she would look like if she were on my couch, me topping her and grinding against her. Mm, yum. Hotness overload, I giggled to myself. Just then, I heard a knock on my door.

"Miss Lopez? It's Brittany S. Pierce." I heard that beautiful voice. _Holy fuck, I was already so aroused by her voice. _

"Come in." I yelled, trying to keep a professional tone.

The door creaked open with that beautiful blond entering. I grinned. She looked really pretty today, not wearing her cheerios uniform, but wearing a light blue top with black skinny jeans which shaped her curves perfectly.

"Hello Brittany." I greeted her with a nod, which she returned.

"Okay, so we are going to talk about our lesson, are there any suggestions you can make-" My sentence was cut off by soft lips pressed against mine. Truthfully, I was shocked but I was also enjoying it thoroughly myself.

A few moments later, Brittany pulled back from the kiss. She seemed to be astounded as well. "I'm so sorry Miss Lopez I didn't mean to, I just-" I cut her off her rambling with a more passionate and deeper kiss. I felt her hands snaking up my head and neck, pulling me towards her. I grabbed her and pushed her onto the couch, then crashed my lips with hers and swiped my tongue against her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

She parted her lips slightly, allowing my tongue to meet her tongue. At the first contact, both of us moaned into the kiss. I tilted her hair in an angle that allowed me to deepen the kiss. Her legs parted mine and had one leg in between mine and dragged it up till she came in contact with my center while I was doing the same for her, creating amazing friction between us.

"Sweet Jesus...Brittany" I moaned softly into her ear, her leg kept on hitting that special spot in my center in a steady rhythm, arousing me even more.

She slowly started to place soft kisses starting from my collarbone and up to my neck, moving her magical hands over my still clothed breasts and started to massage them. It was such a wonderful feeling, her long slender fingers kneading my breasts so softly and gently.

"Please...don't stop!" I panted into her mouth while kissing as passionately as ever.

I had never felt this way with anybody else. What she was doing to my body was simply breathtaking and magical.

Suddenly, I felt her hands tugging at my shirt. I allowed her to pull the shirt over my head and kissed her even more passionately than ever. Her hands snaked behind me, unclasping my bra, which slid off pretty easily.

"Whoa." Brittany gasped at the sight of me. I felt blood rushing up to my cheeks. Thank god I'm tan so that it wasn't so obvious that I was blushing. She smiled and kissed me softly on the lips before flipping me over so that she was the top. Slowly she started to ground in circles over my clothed center, moaning on top of me, she never looked hotter. She took off her shirt and bra before she attacked my neck again, sucking, licking and nipping at my pulse. I moaned at her touch. It was so… _irresistible_.

Just when I entered deep in thought, she surprised me once more and pulled my nipple with her teeth. She started to suck and pull my nipple lightly and gently with her teeth, while kneading my right breast. "Holy fuck Brittany!" I moaned into her ear.

She scraped my nipple with her teeth before switching. I felt her tongue swiping and going round my nipple. My face scrunched up in pleasure at her touch. It felt so good, so pleasurable, and so enjoyable.

That was when I heard an unzipping sound. I looked down again; Brittany was using her teeth to unzip my zipper. _Ugh she's so hot, like a sex goddess._ She tried pulling off my jeans, and with the help of me lifting my hips; it was flung off to the other side of the room within seconds. She looked at me, asking for permission to continue, I nodded quickly. She kissed and sucked my skin from my lips to my breasts, down the valley, to the stomach and lastly on my clothed folds. I arched backwards, and my hips bucked up towards Brittany's face as I felt myself getting wetter and wetter for Brittany.

"You're so fucking wet, Miss Lopez," she grinned. Her voice was now low and husky I groaned. I whimpered, resulting in a small peck on the cheek from her.

"Let me taste your wonderfully wet pussy...hmm," Brittany whispered into my ear, nibbling at the tip of my ear, causing me to shiver. She gently pulled my red lacy panties off and her hand started to rub against my painfully throbbing clit and it became even more intense.

She looked down at me and licked her lips before she dived right in. She immediately sucked onto my throbbing clit and used her tongue to go over it, over and over again, resulting in me screaming at her in Spanish. "Britt-Britt! Eres un profesional en esto!"

I can't believe this is happening. I started to moan loudly and with Brittany's lapping, I knew she was going to make me come fucking long and hard soon.

Just then my hips bucked forcefully towards her mouth. She grabbed my legs and spread them further apart while holding me tight in place. I felt her tongue entering inside of me and it felt even more sensational.

"I'm going to come Brittany...please don't stop!" I could feel something building up in my stomach, but suddenly she pulled away. I groaned in pure frustration. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"No Miss Lopez, I'm the one in charge here, you have to listen to me." Brittany whispered flirty in my ear.

Out of the blue, she suddenly thrust in two fingers making me buck my hips like a mad woman.

"Yes...Yes...faster baby" I screamed out in pure pleasure.

Her fingers were entering and pulling out in a furious pace and she was curling them inside of me, hitting that special spot that nobody could find, making me moan louder each time she entered.

Another finger was added, stretching me. Painfully, but in a good kind of pain.

"Brittany, please!" I begged her, giving her a pout.

I needed to have that release.

"Come for me you little slut, come hard and long for your dirty bitch" Hell, was she trying to speak dirty?!

I could feel that this orgasm would definitely be better than the last one that almost happened.

"Oh my godddd...BRITTANYYY!" I come hard and long. It was for a few good long minutes but to be truthful, it felt like an eternity.

Brittany slowed down her thrusting and placed small pecks on the inner of my thighs and continued upward till she reached my lips. Even though I felt exhausted after that breathtaking and earth shattering orgasm, I couldn't let Brittany go without feeling as amazing as I did.

I quickly flipped her over and straddled her hips. Our lips crashed together for a slow, passionate, and sensually crazy kiss, but it quickly deepened, and she bit my lip every once in a while, licking immediately after she bit it.

I quickly kissed down, towards her neck nipping at her pulse point. I could feel her getting desperate with every pant and whimper that she releaseed into my ear.

I propped myself up with my elbow, dragging my fingers slowly from her collarbone towards her center. "I guess I'm not the only one who is really wet... Are we, Brittany?" I whispered huskily in her ear, receiving a whimper as a response.

"Please don't tease Miss Lopez... I need you deep inside me," Brittany begged me, with an adorable cute little pout she often did in my class that I could not resist.

I quickly obliged and thrust three fingers into her.

"SANTANA!" she screamed and gasped in my ear, not prepared for the amount of fingers and pleasure she felt.

I started a steady pace and quickly increased in speed. "I bet you love how I've been fucking you for the past fifteen minutes." I ghosted my breath into her ear.

"Yes..yes...please...harder...faster!" She started moaning and bucking her hips wildly into my hand. Rubbing in tight circles on her clit, she moaned even louder in pure pleasure.

"Yes there! Do it like that! Fuck me senseless!" She yelled so hard that I almost thought that the whole McKinley High would hear us and our fucking session today.

I started thrusting even harder till she finally screamed in pleasure and her body started to convulse erratically. I slowed down my thrusts and helped her ride out her orgasm. I kissed her before slumping against the couch.

I thought to myself, "Yes, she's the one isn't she God?"

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, you pervs out there! xD I know it isn't quite good because I'm a noobie to smut. LOL. So yeah please hang on for a while more on for chapter 5! Meanwhile, please R&R while I work on Chapter 5 which I hope it will include smut in too! I love you all and thank you for all the reviews, favorites, follows and stuff!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello people, sorry for the long delay, been really busy lately. ): Was pretty much out of my house most of the time for CCA and school, but I was really thinking about how I could continue this story during those horrid periods! :p so here it is, chapter 5! Enjoy! (:**

**NOTHING IS MINE EXCEPT FOR THE STORYLINE.**

* * *

_Chapter 5 – Miss Lopez's mine! (Brittany's POV)_

Yesterday was one of the most wonderful days of my life. I had sex with Miss Lopez, and she's officially mine since yesterday, 4:50pm in the afternoon! I grinned at myself at the thought of that. I never thought that she would be my girlfriend right after we had just met and especially after we just had sex, but there was something about her. I couldn't wait anymore without calling her mine. Today is a wonderful Saturday and I was in my dance studio, which was built beside my house. Before my parents passed away from the car crash which happened many years back, Daddy called in a few constructors to create a wonderfully huge dance studio, furnished with many pretty spotlights and mirrors with beautiful shiny oak laminated flooring! This is the only thing that they have left for me after they passed away. I thank God that I'm coping well, even though I still have occasional nightmares about what happened.

I wonder if I should tell Santana about this one day.

"Hey Britt-Britt," I hear a familiar voice behind me. Only one voice could make my heart stop a beat. Santana Lopez, aka my wonderful Sex Education teacher and girlfriend.

Girlfriend. I giggled to myself at the thought of that word as flashbacks of yesterday invaded my mind.

* * *

"_So… What is the relationship between us now?" I whispered to Miss Lopez after that mind-boggling sex session._

"_I don't know… It's been a really tough decision for me, I really like you, but you're 18 and I'm like 7 years older than you, which makes me 25.. And besides that, I'm your teacher…" She shrugged. I could really see the guilt and pain in her eyes._

"_It's okay you know, we can try it out. If this really doesn't work out for the both of us, we can still maintain a friendship, can't we? And I really like you too." I stroked her face gently and softly. She nodded._

"_You're really intelligent you know, and I really like you Britt-Britt." She kissed me tenderly on the lips. Mm, her soft pouty lips._

"_I like you too, San." I whispered into her left ear after pulling back._

* * *

And from then on, she's my wonderful awesome girlfriend and teacher.

"Britt-Britt sweetheart?" her angelic voice pulled me back into the present. I didn't realize she had moved closer to me from the door and now very near to me.

"Hi, baby," I grinned foolishly. She gave me a cute smile back.

She leaned in, giving me a peck on my lips. I pulled her into a tight hug where her arms snaked behind me, hugging me tight too.

"I was wondering… If you wanted to go out on a date with me, today?" she asked me shyly.

"Sure, give me a few minutes to get changed," I replied her with a wide grin on my face. Oh my god, I cant believe Santana got nervous about asking me out for a date, I thought I would be a little bit more nervous then her since she's always so confident. I was jumping for joy inside.

As I ran back into my house to change, I had already thought of what to wear today. I was going to go for a black dress which would reach above my knees slightly, and to curl my hair just like how Santana likes it. I smile at the thought of the result when she sees me.

After much hurrying and rushing, I actually came out quite presentable. I ran as fast as my heels could carry me.

"Hey baby," I smiled seductively.

She turned her head around. Looking at me from head to toe and toe to head a few times, her eyes were somehow stunned and her jaw looked like it was almost going to drop to the ground.

"Oh my god, you look really ho- I mean beautiful, babe," she complimented.

"Why, thank you San, let's have a deal, if I find this date really delightful, I might give a little thank you present for you later" I replied swiftly, wiggling my eyebrows.

Upon my comment, her eyes were filled with lust and want and maybe even need and she smiled sweetly back at me.

"Oh, I'm absolutely sure you will enjoy this date."

_I'm so excited for what is going to happen._

* * *

**A/N: I shall enjoy you all groaning in frustration. Heheh, I bet most of you are gonna start hating me for being so evil :p So everyone please R&R, I'm gonna start on Chapter 6 ASAP. (:**

**And I need ideas like where can Santana bring Brittany to and what could they do? I'll get some ideas together and piece them into a wonderful magical chapter. And from there, you'll get to see if Brittany enjoys it. If she does, y'all know what to expect. (; Any ideas, please email me at dararyuichisakuma ! (:**

**So till then!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: HELLO HELLO. :D I'm back hahahha! (: So yeah, here's Chapter 6! No one emailed me ): But nevermind! :D I thought of a wonderful date for S and Britt, I'm sure it will work out well :p So I've been thinking a lot, truthfully this story was highly inspired by my fantasies and if you all want me to spit it out, I hope reviews would hit at least 20! (: I love you all xx (: Many thanks to my bestie, she's the best, I wuv you!**

**NOTHING'S MINE EXCEPT THE STORYLINE YO.**

* * *

_Chapter 6 – First Date (Santana's POV)_

"Oh my mother fucking God, she's so hot."

That's was my first reaction when I saw Brittany in that smoking hot black dress and those lovely curls I liked to gaze at. She smiled tenderly at me, walking towards me seductively and placed a peck on my lips. Mm, I always loved her small thin pinkish lips. _They taste so… wonderful_. My heart skipped a beat or two.

"Come on darling, where are you taking me?" She enquired. I smiled, taking her hand in mine, I pulled her out of her house, where she made sure she locked the door and everything to ensure the house was safe. As she did that, I went to the front of my black Ferrari 458, where I opened the door for her.

"Thank you honey," she smiled and kissed me again on the lips. Really I can't get enough of those lips. They were always so soft, so tasteful. After she entered my car, I closed the door, licking my lips before heading over to the other side of the car and entered as well. From there, I drove her to the airport.

"Honey, why are we going to the airport?" She tilted her head at me, giving me a confused look.

"You'll see." I replied swiftly. I drove into the airport, looking for my private jet, the Airbus A318 Elite. My escort was already waiting for us at the door, opening the door for Brittany. As I exited the car, I threw my keys at my escort. He was my personal escort with a really unique name called St. James Porter Maverick Browns. Thus, I gave him a nickname and from then everyone who knew him started to call him Rick.

"Good afternoon Miss Lopez, the jet is ready and set for flight. The pilot, Mr. Anderson is waiting for your cue to fly off to the destination." Rick spoke to me in a monotone voice.

"Thank you Rick, please drive my car back to the family house and take care of it, I'll give you a call when I'm coming back." I smiled at him.

"You are welcome Miss Lopez and have a nice flight, Miss Pierce and Miss Lopez."

"Thank you," Brittany squeaked out. I guessed she was stunned that I actually owned a fucking expensive car, a private jet and so many escorts and people who had to be under me.

As we entered the jet and set off for our destination, Singapore, Brittany was lying against me. I stroked her hair, singing 'Safe and Sound'.

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

"Hey San?" She whispered in my ear.

"Hmm?" I hummed, enjoying her breath blowing against my ear.

"How did you get all these cars, escorts and this private jet?" Oh well. I guess I had to tell her before she could possibly get pissed off and jump off this jet which was like thousands miles or yards high from the ground.

"I guess you didn't know, I'm the daughter of Mr. St. Antonio Peter Lopez who is the founder of that famous company 'The Lopez Manufacturing', that's how I get all these cause he keeps cramming money into my bank account every few weeks and I'm only a teacher because I just love teaching teenagers like you," I spoke softly, turning to face her and caressing her cheeks.

"Wow." She was sure amazed.

15 motherfucking painful tormenting hours later, we arrived.

_Welcome to Singapore _, the signboard stated.

As we walked towards the carpark, another car, the Audi R8, was waiting for us, with the Asian Mike inside. We entered the car.

"Hi Mike, please take us to our dinner venue."

Mike nodded and started the car.

In a few moments, we arrived at the Singapore Flyer. It was pretty much like a Ferris wheel, but bigger and nicer.

The staff ushered us in, with this waiter whose nametag read James.

Not long after, our 10 meal course was served out and Brittany was enjoying her food thoroughly. I smiled at how happy she was. When we were almost done with our dinner, I stood up and walked up to her.

"May I have this dance?" I asked sheepishly, with my hand reached out for her.

She nodded, taking my hand and grinning widely. I knew she was enjoying this. _I'm so prepared for sex tonight._ I smiled at the thought of moaning Brittany writhing beneath me.

As we twirled and turned for about 15 minutes, we arrived back at the platform.

"Thank you so much baby." She held my hand and kissed me full on the lips. _Mmmm_.

"You're welcome," I smiled, leading her back to where Mike was almost done eating instant noodles in the car. I ought to get Papi to increase his pay.

Mike then drove us to this very magnificent hotel where he dropped us off at the entrance and sped off.

"Under the name Lopez," I told the receptionist who was called Tina according to the nametag. She nodded and gave me the keys, "Room 5020, your two luggage are already inside the room Miss Lopez."

Giving her the signature Lopez smile as a way of saying thanks, I got pulled by Brittany and soon we were in the room with Brittany's lips crashing into mine, with me against the door. Taking this chance, she locked the door.

"Today was really great; I ought to give you a little surprise. And thank god that Monday's gonna be a school holiday for us seniors." She whispered huskily into my ear. I shivered as her breath kept ghosting into my ear. _It was deeply arousing and enjoyable in a way._

She pinned my hands above my head holding them tight. Kissing me with passion, she swiped her tongue across my bottom lips a few times, demanding entrance into my mouth. I granted her almost immediately, meeting a very passionate tongue dancing with my tongue. Mmm, she tastes nice.

I used all my strength trying to switch sides, which I effectively did in about a minute or so. Grabbing her wrist, I pulled Brittany into the bathroom and pressed her against the sink, capturing her soft pink slim lips in a swift kiss. I pulled one of Brittany's legs around my waist before making Brittany sit on the marble white sink. I nibbled softly on her ear, before slowly peppering her with kisses downward. Once I reached to the hem of her black dress, I lifted it up and pulled it over my gorgeous girlfriend, only met with a wonderful view of the matching black lacy corset set she was wearing and also giving me a beautiful view of her small but perfect breasts. _I wanted to grab them and caress them gently so badly._

"N-no, Santana, not here." Brittany gently attempted to push me away, but in a second she had to bite back a moan as I dipped my tongue into her navel. She arched her back involuntarily, cheeks flushing with color. I grinned, and now that I knew Brittany would not resist, I was starting to become more confident and bold with my actions. Using my middle and index fingers to rub against Brittany's clothed sex, I started to kiss my student aka my girlfriend with all my love and passion placed in it.

Brittany whimpered softly into the kiss, as she bucked her hips forward.

"M-more." She whispered into my ear.

I smirked. "You will listen to me. You will, won't you?"

Brittany nodded her head furiously. I held up three fingers.

"Suck." I commanded her. Brittany obediently opened her mouth and sucked on the proffered fingers, coating them with saliva. Once I deemed them wet enough, I pulled them out with a plop of Brittany's mouth, using my other hand to rip of Brittany's panties. I slipped a finger into Brittany's wet sex, _oh hell, it was such a warm and wet sensation_. I added another finger into her. Brittany moaned at the feeling she piled on as I fingered her, stretching her more and more.

As a soft pant escaped Brittany's lips, she squeezed her eyes shut, hips thrusting upward towards me. "M-more please! More, n-nghh..." Brittany writhed in pleasure as I made a come hither motion with my fingers inside of her.

"I'm gonna—gonna—umff!" Brittany gasped at the sudden withdrawal and absence of my fingers in her.

"You're not allowed to come until I say so. I'll finish you when we get home. Endure that babe." I smirked, licking my Brittany-coated fingers and placing a peck on her cheek after that. A devilish grin appeared on my face as I started at Brittany. I could see her gulping, like something told her she hadn't even seen half of what I was capable off, which was quite true.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER HAHHAHA. Sorry for the long delay thou, was really busy these few weeks. But still thank you to my wonderful bestie for this mind blowing smut :D**

**But still, HAPPY ADVANCED HALLOWEEN. I might add in a chapter about Brittana Halloween in here, stay tuned! Love you all. – MrsRyuichiRivera (:**


	8. Author's Note II

HELLO EVERYONE, I'M BACK ON THE COMPUTER. WEEHEE~

So first of all, I'm so sorry about the long hiatus. My computer decided to crash on me when I was uploading Chapter 7. Yes, chapter 7 is here. But apparently when it crashed, I forgot to save that document in my thumbdrive. So yeah, I'm going to re write it. Just that I don't have the software for my Microsoft words and stuff. So do hang on for a while because TONIGHT I'm getting them and hopefully by tomorrow, I'll have chapter 7 up.

So to all my still reading readers, I thank you all for the support and all Brittana fans say,"Do you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" !

Loads of love,

MrsRyuichiRivera


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hooray! My computer's back muahah! :D I love my uncle for finally getting it up! THANK YOU UNCLE, TE AMO MUCHO! So.. ENJOY!**

* * *

_Chapter 7- After the date (Brittany's POV)_

It's been about a week since Santana brought me home from that wonderful date (where she left me high and dry at night, ugh). I still remember right after we reached back in Lima, I begged the driver ,who I think was called Rack or something like that, to speed and weave through the traffic to Santana's house by promising I would get a unicorn to speak to him. I needed to get off, my lady parts were still tingling ever since Santana decided to oh so nicely leave me hanging.

Today was another day in school, but I was always happy and excited to come to school because I get to see _my_ Miss Lopez. She's mine. Even Lord Tubbs is getting jealous. He promised me not to secretly smoke his cigars if I paid more attention to him than to Santana. But I really do love Lord Tubbs with all my heart. Santana too! As I entered Santana's class, she was already there.

"Hello Miss Lopez." I smiled shyly. Gosh, it feels weird to call my girlfriend 'Miss Lopez', I'm getting too used to calling her Santana already.

"Hello Brittany." She smiled back. Damn, those dimples.

So not long after, class started. Yes it was still Sex Education, but the topic was getting in depth day by day. I loved how she spoke, especially when she said, "Sex is not dating." It sounded so sexy.

I know that Santana and I were dating. She confirmed with me, saying this in the plane, "Brittany, the next Sex Education lesson you have with me, I might tell the class that sex is not dating, but please remember, even if we have countless of amazing sex, we are dating."

As she said the word 'sex', I immediately blushed. I thought of that night when we were at her house..

_Once we entered Santana's house, I immediately locked the door and pushed her towards the sofa, letting me top her. I pushed my hips towards hers, grinding against her, trying to gain some friction to get off ASAP. Even unicorns or leprechauns don't make me as insane as Santana does. _

_Santana grabbed my neck and pulled my lips towards hers, kissing me feverishly. Swiping her tongue across my bottom lip, I parted them slightly and I felt her tongue darting into mine, tickling the roof of my mouth. Our tongues danced till we were almost out of oxygen and we parted. She pulled off my clothes and I did the same for her. I felt her finger slide through my folds. I moaned loudly. _

"_Mmm, honey, you're so wet." she whispered._

"_Santana, please don't tease already."_

"_Mmkay." That was when I felt two fingers entering me really fast and hard. I screamed in pure pleasure and a tinge of pain. Santana's fingers thrusted in and out of me really fast, hard and deep. _

"_Oh my god, Santana!" I decided to return the favor as well, and entered her with two fingers, feeling the velvety walls clench on my fingers so tightly. I pushed my fingers in and out, doubling the speed, depth and hardness she was doing to me. I wanted her to reach her climax with me._

"_Ugh, Brittany! I'm comin-" It was cut short as her back arched and she screamed out my name. She decided to curl her fingers in me and I felt pure pleasure. And I felt something shoot through my whole body and I screamed out her name for God knows how long._

"Brittany?" A familiar voice brought me back to reality. I looked at the direction where the voice was coming from. No wonder that voice was so familiar. It was Santana's. I looked around. The class was empty. OH, CLASS ENDED. I mentally face palmed myself. If I could find a leprechaun I would have gotten him to hide me somewhere on the rainbows.

"Honey, your eyes were really lusty just now. What were you thinking?" She asked smirking at me.

"Err… Nothing much." I replied shyly. I could feel my face burning up.

"Really? But still, follow me." Her eyes were much darker than just now. I gulped. I knew where this was going to lead. But I was feeling pretty horny myself thanks to Santana's sinfully short dress so I decided to follow. We walked down the hallways and she made me carry worksheets so that it wasn't really obvious that something really pleasurable was going to happen soon. We entered her office, where she locked the door and closed the curtains.

Before I knew anything, I felt her full, pouty lips on me. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her closer to me. As I lifted her skirt, I realized she had no panties on. As she always liked to say, "Wanky." I knelt down and I entered her with not two but three fingers, stretching her immensely, I latched myself on her clit, flicking my tongue over her bundle of nerves with every push and pull. I felt her push my head into her more, I added more pressure. I could hear her rapid breathing getting really choppy, and her walls were already starting to clench hard on my fingers, which are both tell-tale signs of her going to come. With this encouragement, I put in more effort into trying to make her come. As she came, I lapped up all her sweet tasting juices and she placed a peck on my lips.

"Thank you Britt-Britt, I owe you a sweet lady loving session tonight alright?" She winked at me. I literally melted. As we cleaned up and tided ourselves, we leaned in for a kiss but we were rudely interrupted by this chocolate brown hair girl who busted herself through the door.

"OH SANTANAAAAAAA!" She yelled. As I looked at Santana, her eyes were slightly widened in surprise.

"Shay?" She whispered.

"My, my, who is this Santana? Did you miss me so much that you had yourself a new plaything?" She said in a sing-song voice. Gosh, she was really bitchy. I'm sorry to all the unicorns and angels up there but she was really that horrendously horrible.

"Shay, this is my girlfriend. We are over." Santana replied harshly.

"Santana, don't deny it, we are-" I decided to cut her off.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't know who the hell you are and all, but what I do know is that Santana here, is my girlfriend, and really if Santana says that she and you are over, it means you're really horrible and I hope unicorns won't speak to you."

She was really petty. She looked at me in surprise and in shock. And with a huff and a puff, she spun around and walked straight out of the door, slamming a student into the lockers in process.

I looked at Santana for clarification. She sighed and said, "I'll explain when we get home."

* * *

**A/N: Mmhmm, so B has met Shay. And damn did I just write 2 sex scenes in one. I think I did. This is to thank you all who have paitently waited for me! And what did you all think of this chapter? Please R&R! If you all have any suggestions, please do drop me a message.**

**I love you all, adios and see you all in the next chapter!**


	10. Author's Note III

A/N: Okay hello everybody. I just checked my mail awhile ago, finding out that "I" had posted a new chapter online. So I thought, " What? I don't recall being online today." So yeah, being very Santana like, I went to find out. And in a few minutes I did. It turns out that **SOMEONE** (you know you fucking are) had_** HACKED**_ into my dear account and **FUCKED UP** my whole story. So I had a nice chat with that **_SOMEONE_** and it turns out to be some fucking chapter about both B and S dying. Really. So I will give you all a nice clear assurance that** THIS STORY HAS NO BRITTANA DEATH AT ALL. NONE. NONE. NONE. THERE IS NO BRITTANY OR SANTANA DYING IN THIS CHAPTER.** Let me tell you all something. This story, it relates a goddamn lot to my whole fucking life. And no I'm not dating my teacher. _I'm in love with my mother fucking teacher._ But we are not together. Okay? I don't like imagining me or her dying in this chapter. And besides I hate character death to the fucking max. So yeah.

And on a side note,** Chapter 8 will be up in about 5 hours if I do it fast enough.**

So I hope this clears the fucking misunderstanding on what happens. Thank you.

**So dear readers, lesson learnt - Don't give anyone your password or everything will fuck up.**

- MrsRyuichiRivera.


	11. Chapter 8

**A/N: HELLO EVERYBODY. I MISSED ALL OF YOU! I just came back from my extra co curriculum camp! It was really horrendous. I almost died there HAHHA. So how's everybody? (: Anyway here's Chapter 8! Enjoyy. Oh and please read Author's Note III if you have read the other chapter that I did not post up but someone else posted up. And credits to my best friend for the smut.**

**Oh ya, I forget about disclaimer for a long time. Uh shit. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORYLINE. I REPEAT, NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE.**

* * *

_Chapter 8- Shay Shame (Santana's POV)_

Ugh. I'm pretty sure if Brittany wasn't there, I would have gone all Lima Heights at Shay.

Just when I wanted to pull Britt out of school and into my car, driving over to my house and fuck her senseless with what she calls my "magical fingers and tongue" over my kitchen counter, Shay had to come for a surprise visit at a 'oh so wonderful timely' time. Yes, you heard it right.

_Shay Rose Samantha Hunter, aka the bitch who thinks she's better than me._

And kudos to her, I owe Britt-Britt sweetheart a good explanation and a movie night which always results in rechristening every furniture I have in my house.

So here I am, a little bit away from the school gates beside my BMW to prevent people spotting me waiting for Britt-Britt, leaning against it and waiting for Brittany to hurry her pretty ass up so I can explain to her who the hell Shay was. Thinking of that, I looked up. Oh speak of the devil, there she was with Porcelain and Wheezy. It seems like she saw me waiting for her. Her beautiful ocean blue eyes landed on me and that really sincere wide grin spread across her beautiful face. _Ugh, I just can't get enough of her. _After saying her goodbyes to Mr. Porcelain and Ms. Wheezy, she skipped towards me happily.

"Hi baby!" She was really happy today even though Shay barged in. Stupid Shay.

"Hey honey," I smiled, leaning in for a little peck on the lips from her which she did softly and lovingly. _Fuck, forget about rechristening my house, let's just rechristen my car. _Opening the car door for her like how a gentlelady does, she hopped in, not before giving me a little kiss on the cheek as a sign of thanks. Closing the door, I quickly ran over to the driver's side and hopped in before speeding off towards my house.

Upon arriving at my house and the normal ritual of me being the gentlelady and opening doors and stuff like that for my baby Britt, we sat at my big leather 5 seater couch with a big cup of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows for her and a nice good cup of black coffee for me. As a habit, I leaned in to kiss her passionately and instead of her returning the kiss and putting the cups at some safe distance from us, she stopped me by cupping her hand over my mouth. I pouted.

"No no, your pout is not going to make me give you my sweet lady kisses. I want my explanation." She bluntly put the message across to me.

"Ugh, fineee." I whined.

"So…"

"_Shay!" I ran up towards the Latina. She was my girlfriend. My hot fierce Latina girlfriend, which every girl or guy wants. I smirked at the thought. She's hot I'm hot, we make the hottest couple ever since Earth was created by God. _

_What I sooo did not fucking expect was her kissing another mother fucking girl, who the fu- WOAH WAIT A MOMENT. IS THAT FUCKING HOBBIT DWARF BERRY. Oh fuck it was. Okay I'm totally fine with her being gay and all but NO ONE BUT ME GETS TO FUCKING KISS SHAY SENSELESS. NO ME GUSTA. Wait, why is hobbit pushing Shay away. Oh my holy Jesus fucking Christ, no way, Shay forced herself on hobbit. Okay that's fucking bitchy and hurtful. How dare Shay do this to me._

_Running up to Shay, I grabbed her by the arm. _

"_What the actual fuck, can't you see I'm bus- SLAP!" Before she can even finish her sentence, I gave her the most forceful and tightest slap across her face. _

"_We are so fucking over. No need for explanations, and don't you dare come near me, I have razor blades in my hair. And to be more detailed, ALL OVER MY HAIR. I REPEAT. ALL. OVER. MY. HAIR." I emphasized it to her before storming off._

"But as the years went by, Shay was begging me to be at least friends, so I decided to be kind for once and allow that to happen. But as you can see she still thinks she owes me, but no, YOU owe me now. So is the explanation satisfactory?" I asked anxiously.

_God if you're really there can you please don't let Britt-Britt walk out of my life?_

"Sanny, I really pity you. I still love you no matter what okay? I wouldn't judge you! I'll make sure the unicorns and their friends won't too and that includes Lord Tubbs! I love you so much and it hurts to see you hurt. Would my sweet lady kisses do the trick?" I looked up to her in surprise. But to what I see, she was smirking and- shit. She's really horny. I know it from the darker shade of blue in her eyes.

"So.. Sanny, I was thinking about having sweet lady kisses, now." With that, she started attacking me at the neck on my couch without any warning to me.

Brittany pulled me onto the couch with her, slowly kissing down from my lips to the hollow of my neck. A whimper escaped my lips as I tried to keep silent. Brittany started to unbutton my shirt, before snaking down her sinful hands down my sides. A shudder rippled through me, and I grinded myself against her, anxious to get things started, only to have Brittany bite deeply on the skin of my neck.  
I winced, hard. That bite was strong enough to break skin.  
"You've been a very naughty girl lately, so I'm in charge now. Any questions?" Brittany lulled in that sex voice of hers. I opened my mouth to reply, only to bite back a moan as she slipped the tip of her tongue across my wound, lapping up the blood glistening from within. I nodded my head feebly. Brittany flicked her tongue again.  
"What did you say? I couldn't quite hear you."  
"Y—yes." I murmured with some effort. Brittany gave me a coy smile before she sat herself up while pushing me down. I was now at the bottom, and she straddled me in a quick movement. My shirt was already unbuttoned, but Brittany was hastier now. Her expert hands undressed me in no time, and soon I was lying in my full glory. My cheeks flushed alive with color; I felt very vulnerable. Wanting to return the favor, I reached out for the buttons on her blouse, only to find my hands bound together with my tie. I looked up to Brittany's cherubic face in mine, her sweet breath blowing gently into my face.  
"No, no, no. I'm not the one being punished today." With a devilish smirk, she tightened the knot around my hands after making sure they were firmly planted behind my back. Brittany bent down seductively and latched herself on my left breast, sucking softly while massaging my right one. A soft mewl burst from my lips as I arched my back involuntarily; the pleasure was overwhelming. Already, I felt a tightening within me.  
"Brit… Brittany—" My sentence cut off abruptly as I threw my head back. Brittany was peppering butterfly kisses down my naked torso, her tongue dipping deep into my navel. Her hands were not idle either. Two slender fingers slowly entered me and they opened and closed in a scissoring motion, stretching me.  
"Brittany… mmf… I think I'm going to—"A loud moan cut me off once more. Brittany had curled her fingers in a come-hither motion, hitting that special spot inside me.  
"You can come only when I say so," she said cheerfully. I almost cursed out loud, but that would take up too much energy. Brittany removed her fingers, and I whined. I propped myself up upon my bound hands, only to quiver at the sensation of something warm and moist prodding against my entrance. Already on the brink of orgasm, this almost sent me teetering over the edge. I started to bite hard on my hand to stop myself from crying out loud.  
Brittany lifted her head up and pushed my hair back in a loving gesture. Sweat had matted them to my forehead. Clasping my chin in her soft fingers, she kissed me tenderly on my forehead, then my lips.  
"I want to hear those heavenly sounds you make. Don't hurt yourself."  
Brittany positioned herself against my entrance once more, and her sex god worthy tongue started tracing lightly around my folds before entering me itself. A shuddering moan rippled through me as I finally exploded, coming all over Brittany. My walls clenched and relaxed as I came down from my high, body still shuddering in waves from it. I laid in a crumpled form, panting, as Brittany eagerly lapped up my essence, cleaning away every last drop.  
Right after, she straddled me once more, before capturing my lips again in a deep kiss. A tender and satisfied smile settled itself on her face as she unwound the tie from my hands. Once done, she stood up from the couch.  
Looking back at me, Brittany shot me a sly wink.  
"Clean yourself up, darling. I'll be expecting something much better in return." With a wink, she bent down to pick up my scattered clothing, giving me a very nice view of her perfectly shaped ass. Throwing me the clothes, Brittany winked at me again before she strutted off, hips swaying in a very seductive manner.  
I shook my head and groaned as I caught my breath. Damn, that girl was such a manipulative tease. I had some "apology" to do.

* * *

**A/N: SO YEAH. WE ARE DONE WITH SHAY. HOHOHO. :D PLEASE R&R! But I think I will put in more problems arising in their relationship. I'm sure Quinn is going to pop out soon. *hint hint* :D So be sure to tune in for the next chapter! See ya!**

**Loads of love, MrsRyuichiRivera.**


	12. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a long time, I was really having a shitty writer's block life. Tried writing but nothing was working out so yeah. I was thinking about my life and suddenly something came into my brain which I would implement in the story so yeah Chapter 9's up!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing's mine cept the storyline!**

**Oh and for this, there wouldn't be any smut, I want this chapter to invade more about Brittany's past and why is she speaks really random stuff at times.**

* * *

_Chapter 9 – Nightmares (Brittany's POV)_

_BAM! Daddy, Mommy and I were driving through the streets of Ohio after that really delicious lunch at Domino's. Stuffed with all those delicious pizza, Daddy decided to bring us to go feed the ducks! Loaded with many loaves of bread, we headed to the local park. Happily thinking of those wonderful yellow ducks who are always hungry and all…_

_BOOM! I flew out of the car as I felt my body crash through the window of Daddy's car. As I rolled out of the car, I saw Daddy and Mommy stuck in the car with a truck collided into them. "No… Mommy, Daddy!" I whimpered. There was little strength in me left. And then suddenly, flames exploded out of nowhere, engulfing my view from Daddy and Mommy. The last glimpse I caught was Daddy's lifeless body with his eyes boring into me._

"_No..! Daddy! Mommy!" A tear dripped from the corner of my eye before I felt something hard crash head on onto my skull, nothing me out.._

"Brittany?" Santana's voice called me out.

I woke up with tears in my eyes. Santana looked at me worried. I use my arms rubbing off the tears I felt on my face. It was already the beginning of school break and since my parents were in heaven, I decided to live with Santana during the school break so we could get our sweet lady kisses anytime.

"Britt Britt.. What happened? Nightmare? I heard you screaming daddy and mommy.."

Hearing that, I wailed. I guess Santana tried to comfort me by wrapping her arms around me. "It's okay sweetheart.. You can tell me what's going on.." She cooed.

I gulped and held my breathe.

_Should I tell Santana? She's my girlfriend and all.. Oh well I should.._

"Sanny, is it okay if I tell you about.. my past, let's say.. when I was about 13?" I felt something wrapping tightly around my heart.

"Sure thing baby." I led out a breath I didn't know I was holding for so long and I started my story.

_Opening my eyes, all I saw was the dirty white celling and the smell of medicine. Doctors were running from corner to corner of the room and there was a nurse who noticed I woke up. Walking up to me she smiled. "Hey, you're finally awake."_

"_How long was I sleeping?" I questioned. "You were in coma for about say 2 to 3 months honey."_

_Slowly, I recalled the incident. The truck, the car flipping, Mom and Dad in that car which exploded in flames.._

"_Mom.. Dad.." I muttered, tears going to leave my eyes. _

_The nurse sighed and decided to come clean with everything. Mom and Dad died due to severe injuries and burns, the truck driver died too, which left me the only survivor in that accident. I got whacked in the head by a broken door from the car, which caused my brain to lose something.. But the doctors said mine was a special case, I lost the brain cells or something like that to study properly, which kinda of meant I had dybelxisa or something called like that. Wait.. Is it dyslexia? I was really confused._

_I had to go through loads of extra lessons by this really weird teacher who kept asking me how to read words like school and such. But I knew something was really wrong with me as I couldn't recall how to pronounce it. _

Looking up at Santana in tears, I could see her about to cry.

Then she hugged me tightly. "My poor Britt.." I buried my face into the crook of her neck, inhaling the fruity smell of her.

She pulled back and said, "Britt Britt no matter what, I'm going to help you with your studies and I will make sure you graduate so that we can start a family together and have little Santanas and Brittanys running about, babe." She smirked.

"My.. My.. What do we have here?" Another voice came from the door. Santana and I turned and looked at the owner of the voice.

Holy macaroons, Ms Quinn Fabray was standing at the door. I knew this was trouble brewing for my relationship with Santana.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so a little brief understanding for Quinn is that she's one of the teachers in WMHS as well and she's oh so nicely Britt's teacher too. And Quinn has this bad habit of outing teacher-student relationships really well which Brittany and Santana both know. So trouble's brewing for them! I know this is a really short chapter but as soon as I come back from overseas I'll write a very long chapter for y'all. Please R&R and I'll see you guys soon (:**


	13. Author's Note IV

**A/N:**

** I AM SO SO SO SORRY! ):**

** It's been really some hectic months for me.. School's started and homework is really piling up.. And I had a long writer's block -_- Don't lose hope on this story okay my loves, I'm working on the story now! Please don't give up on this! ): I love you all xx**

**-MrsRyuichiRivera**


	14. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello people it's been a long time since I've updated! Sorry for not updating, I'm been ill this few months and I was having a long term writer's block with my schoolwork piling up too. And I'm working part time and I'm having school every morning to afternoon and off I go to work so time's been pretty tight for chapter 10. ): So.. how's everybody doing? :D I hope all of you are well, unlike the sickly me. ): So yup, enjoy this chapter!**

**p.s there's a christmas special in this chapter. *winks***

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE**.

* * *

_Chapter 10 – Quinn (Santana's POV)_

It's been a few weeks since Brittany had that nightmare. School's been hectic as usual and the kids (except Brittany), especially that ladyface dude Kurt were being all bitches and I couldn't really go all Lima Heights on their asses, remembering my promise I made to Figgins. I groaned as I totally regretted promising that shitass promise to him.

Finally Christmas has arrived like thank god. This is the first Christmas I'm ever celebrating with someone that I seriously love and cherished – Brittany. Papi and Mami are away for some business trip in China and they haven't been back since.. last year? As I took a sip of my Jack Daniels, I heard loud knocks on my door and I knew _she _was there. "Coming Britts!" I yelled towards the door and getting off my couch and I flew to the door, opening the door wide and kissing her on her lips.

Wait.. WAIT A MOMENT. This pair of lips ain't Brittany. It felt soft but not Brittany-like. I opened my eyes. " OH HOLY FUCK SHIT, I JUST KISSED FUCKING LION QUINN FABRAY. EW FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Was going through my mind over and over again. Looking at Quinn scoffing and wiping her lips on her sleeves, I guessed she was pretty disgusting. After all, she was known as Virgin Quinn in my good ole days. Though she got knocked up in the end wayyyy before I did and gave birth to Lil' Beth.

"We need to talk." Quinn pulled me back from that wonderful trip down memory lane.

"Uh.. Can't this wait? I'm supposed to be having a date with Brittany in like.. 10 minutes?" I replied coldly. Seriously, couldn't she wait for another time? It's _Christmas_ and I want my mack on with my girl.

Quinn shook her head and spoke. "Just give me a 5 minutes and I'm out of your dog house." Woah, did she just call my house a doghouse. Damn, her fucked up attitude keeps getting worse and worse. I pondered over it for a few seconds before stepping back and letting her in. She took quick strides and took my seat on the couch where I was previously.

Crossing my arms, I snarled, "What do you want Quinn?"

"We need to talk about you and Brittany."

"There's no need to brainwash me with your amazing ways of saying how being straight is awesome because the way I see it, I would get knocked pretty quick."

Quinn sighed. "I'm not going to do that Santana.. I need help too."

"Oh?" I quirked an eyebrow. "Lion Quinn needs help?" I repeated it with mockery.

"Santana.."

"Ugh fine what do you in the hell world want Fabray."

"I have a crush Rachel Berry."

Hearing that sentence, I almost spat out the Jack Daniels in my mouth. Ohmygod, this has got to be a joke right. Widely known Quinn Fabray aka Lion Quinn has a little girly crush Rachel Berry, the most annoying hobbit who can tell a story without taking a single breath?

"Help me Santana. I know you know her." Quinn tried to persuade me.

"You should Sanny." Turning around, I see Brittany leaning against my door. Damn she was so cute tonight, dressed up so Santa like. Mmm, I like it. Brittany noticed my leering and she added. "Be nice today and I'll be the naughtiest girl ever." Shit, that sentence made the pit of my stomach tighten and I felt a pool of wetness starting to rush through me and to my panties.

"Ugh, fine for you Brittany. I'll help you Quinn. BUT, you are not allowed to out me and Brittany's relationship otherwise, I. WILL. ENDS. YOU." I emphasized the threat which led to Quinn nodding her head furiously. Muttering a word of thanks, she left the house quickly. Such a fucking bitch she is.

After she left, I looked at Brittany. She was smiling so devilishly. I gulped. I knew what this smirk meant – she was horny too.

"Good girl Sanny." She smirked even wider, pushing me towards the couch and straddling me. Grinding into me, I moaned, feeling her wetness and heat on my lap. She pulled back my hair and lay it on my left shoulder before nipping my right earlobe, giving it a few flicks of her amazing tongue, she whispered huskily, "I'll fuck you till you come long and hard till you go senseless." That sentence made me even wetter than before and I whimpered in arousal.

Her lips pressed against mine, making it swollen and puffy, before grazing it towards my neck and collarbone. She nipped and sucked against some point that made me squirm in pleasure and I moaned even loudly. She pulled back and gave me a little striptease, slowly pulling her Santa coat off, showing off her red lacy bra and that wonderful cleavage before grabbing her perfect boobs and pushed it into my face. Before I could do anything she pulled back and unstraddled me, and walked as though she was floating to my bedroom.

"If you want your prize, come here sweetheart." She tempted me with a come hither motion and a smirk before disappearing into the bedroom.

I guess the turkey and christmas food will be cold for the night today.

She is so going to be the death of me, Brittany S. Pierce.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, that wraps up Chapter 10. I guess Santana has to help Quinn now. I promise loads of smut in the next chapter as soon as I can! I hope it wouldn't take a one month hiatus anymore, I'm sick and tired of it. **

** OH AND PLEASE DO TAKE YOUR TIME TO R&R. I really need the encouragement now. ):**


	15. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ugh looks like I can't keep promises. I'm sorry people, life's been hectic as usual and there too much time used up for school and too little time left for fanfics. But I'm not gonna give up on this. And good news, I'm working on a 50 shades of grey inspired Brittana fic, I'm planning to call it 50 Shades of Pierce. *wink wink nudge nudge* Oh and it was requested by Cocoa16. Hehhe. :D So hope you all enjoy the smut!**

* * *

_Chapter 11 – Making love like never before (Brittany's POV)  
_

I entered Santana's room and I lay on the bed seductively. I didn't strip, knowing Santana would _loveeeee_ to slowly strip me off my naughty Santa clothing. However, I made Santana a little tad horny down at the living room. I could see it from her eyes where it turned a few shades darker. Okay, this is reminding me of 50 Shades of Grey. Hmm.. Maybe I should ask her if she's keen to explore a little BDSM with me one day. Thinking back to Santana, I counted down from 5.

_5.._

_4.._

_3.._

_2.._

_1.._

_BAM._ The door slammed open, with a lustful looking Santana Lopez. Mmhmm, my Miss Lopez. I swear she has two sides to herself. The fucking perfect side and the even more fucking perfect side.

"Mine." She growled. I nodded, spreading my legs wider, letting my little furry red Santa blouse ride up my legs, showing off the fact I was wearing no underwear and that I was _really really wet_, just for the one and only Miss Lopez.

Staring at my glistening pussy, her eyes widened a little and she looked up at me with really dark chocolate orbs. I nodded knowing what she wanted – she wanted to taste the most wonderful taste of the world, the Brittany S. Pierce flavor. I chuckled to myself at thinking of how Santana's gonna react. As she crawled seductively towards me, she slowly stripped off all her clothes and lingerie, letting me have full view of her twins, who are best friends with me. As she placed her hands slowly on my thighs, I shivered at the shot of arousal pounding everywhere in my veins. She looked up at me again as I looked down at her. She seemed concerned. However, I was determined to get tongue fucked by her. I nodded more vigorously, edging her to continue with her administrations to me. It was like an addiction, being with this awesome lady and having awesome sweet lady kisses with her.

She looked back at my wet pussy and she took a long lick along my slit.

"Oh fuck" I moaned loudly at her tongue touching my skin, rolling my eyes to the back of my head feeling how arousing this can be. Encouraged by the reaction I had, she licked more and more till I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Fuck it San, inside.. _Inside.." _ I panted out. Hearing my needs, she took it in stride and gave a well aim thrust inside me and I literally yelled. It felt so fucking good. I repeat, SO FUCKING GOOD. I felt my insides squeezing her tongue tightly as she begun tonging me. Oh fuck the feeling was so marvelous that I had to lie on my back against the bed. "_Faster.."_ I encouraged her. As her tongue entered me at a speed that I could never imagine, I felt my stomach tighten. Oh holy fuck, I'm about to come.

"San.. I'm about to, I'm about to.. OH FUCK I'M COMING!" Santana used her thumb to rub tight circles around my swollen sensitive clit and bam, there I go, coming so hard till I urinated.

As I was catching my breath, Santana curled into me after licking up my juices. I kissed her with all the energy I had left and I could taste myself on her and I smiled.

"San…" I murmured.

"Hmm?"

"I urinated and you kinda of licked it."

Santana let out a hearty, raspy laugh which I always loved hearing but it was confusing me at this situation. "No Britt baby, you didn't urinate. You _came so so so hard_ that you actually squirted. You made my ego increased in a few seconds, my hot sexy Santa baby."

"Oh." Was all I could say before getting knocked out by Santana's awesome tongue fucking and I felt her snuggle into me.

And all I can say now was, Santana's tongue is the most marvelous thing the unicorn world has given me. Wait, scratch that. Santana herself is the most perfect gift the unicorn world has given me.

* * *

**A/N: And there you are folks. A new chapter. (: I'll try to put up the new story by tomorrow. So see ya by then. *wink wink nudge nudges* Oh and please R&R. I love me getting some reviews so I can know what I can totally improve on. (:**

**p.s I still love my teacher. She's my apple crumble dinosaur.**


End file.
